ABCs: K is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda No summary.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: The tenses switch in the story. The first part was more like me telling you what led up to the second part. Hope there's no confusion. Sorry for uploading a date late, but I wasn't home yesterday. This is the longest story for this collection so far, and it's one of those rare stories in this collection that does have a bit more story with it. Okay... enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

K is for kisses.

–

There's a lot you can tell by a kiss. You can tell the meaning behind the kiss by where the kiss is given, from who it's given to, and from who gives it. You can tell a lot about the person who receives the kiss by the way they react. You can tell a lot about the kisser by the way they react to the reaction. You can also tell a lot about a kiss from what comes after it. A kiss, something so simple, can really be full of so much, so much that you might overlook it if you don't look for it.

Brenda Leigh Johnson and Sharon Raydor have shared many kisses over the past few months. The first, which took place at a bar when they were both wasted, was accidental. They were just starting their friendship then, drinking after a long week, and neither of them meant to have so many drinks, but before they knew it they were drunk. The kiss happened when they were leaving, saying goodbye, and Sharon, more touchy-feely when she's inebriated, leaned in to kiss Brenda's cheek. It was such a cliché type of accident kiss; Sharon aimed for the cheek, Brenda turned her head, and then their lips were touching. But it only stayed accidental for a moment, and then Brenda pushed Sharon against the brick wall and her tongue was in her mouth. Sharon wasn't an innocent party in this kiss. Sharon pulled her to her, her leg wrapping around her, and then the kiss became a little more than a kiss.

The second kiss happened the next day. Sharon and Brenda had ended up at Sharon's condo, sleeping together in her bed, both of them still clothed. It was Brenda who woke up first, confused by her surroundings, not remembering getting to where she was. It wasn't until she turned around and saw Sharon, skirt hiked up slightly, shirt opened more than usual, and hair a mess of curls, that she started to remember the night before. She got up from the bed, ready to leave, but then Sharon woke up and met her eyes, a confused look on her face. It was awkward for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything as Brenda looked for her things and Sharon got up and buttoned her shirt, trying to piece together the fragments of her memory. When they finally talked about it a few minutes later they ended up laughing it off, but both of them, deep down inside, knew that that's what they've wanted to do for so long. That kiss proved it to them. So when Sharon walked her to the door hours later after having breakfast and talking, it wasn't shocking to her when she leaned in and kissed Brenda softly. It also wasn't surprising that Brenda kissed her back, blushing slightly when she pulled back, biting her lip as she said bye and left.

The next few kisses were similar to that second one. Either of the two would initiate, they were soft, gentle, and always quick, and a goodbye. Neither of them dared to do it any other time, no other way, and never in front of others. They didn't think much about it; it was what it was. It was maybe a month in when the kisses changed. Sharon was at Brenda's house watching a movie with her. They were on the sofa, Brenda's head in her lap. They had gotten very close, very quickly. It was Brenda who changed their relationship a little. The movie had gone to commercial and Brenda turned up to look at Sharon, eyes shinning in the soft light. Sharon smiled at her, using her thumb to move hair from Brenda's face. Brenda smiled back at her, the intimacy between them somewhere between close friends and a little more. Brenda took Sharon's hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing her fingertips tenderly. Sharon felt herself heat at that very moment and found herself moaning softly moments later when Brenda's mouth moved down her palm and to her wrist. This kiss was the first one that wasn't on the lips. This kiss was also the first kiss that showed them both what they were feeling for the other.

A few weeks had passed since then without them crossing their initial boundary line. Kisses remained to be on the lips, almost innocent, but not quite. It was the night that Brenda showed up to Sharon's condo while Sharon was in the shower that things became heated again like the night of their first kiss. Sharon had already known Brenda was going to be there soon, so she told her in a text that the door was open and she was in the shower. Sharon was running late, which is why she hadn't gotten into the shower until a few minutes before Brenda was supposed to be arriving. Brenda came into the condo, locking the door behind her, and then made herself comfortable and got things ready for their weekly movie night. Sharon, wanting to make sure Brenda was there, went out to the living room in her towel, taking a quick peek. Brenda caught her eye, and then her eyes went farther down, looking at Sharon in her towel. Sharon could see the lust in her eyes, the way those beautiful brown eyes turned a darker shade. Sharon wanted so badly to react to it, just give in to what they wanted, but she told herself long ago that she wouldn't. So Sharon went to her room, got dressed, and then came back out to the living room.

After the first movie they decided that they weren't really interested in watching another, but they weren't ready to call it a night. They ended up in the kitchen, Sharon melting chocolate for strawberries and pretzels, and Brenda telling her about the long week it had been. When the chocolate was done Sharon brought it over to the kitchen island where Brenda was sitting and she sat next to her, stirring it again. Brenda dipped her pinky into it slowly around the edge where it was already cooling and then tasted it, moaning softly. She then did it again, this time with her forefinger, and this time she brought it to Sharon's mouth. Sharon easily opened her mouth to Brenda's finger, sucking the chocolate off, moaning softly - not because of the chocolate like Brenda, but because she could feel herself growing more aroused than she had been the entire night. The pretzels and strawberries were quickly forgotten that night, and soon so was the chocolate. It was Sharon who leaned in, licking chocolate from Brenda's lip. But it was Brenda who moaned, causing Sharon to kiss her hungrily. That night they spent hours making out like teenagers, hands caressing bodies, lips straying further down, moans slipping out, and their want for each other clear. They still didn't take it past the kissing, neither of them tried, and neither minded. They were fine with the way things were happening.

There were more nights like that one, ones where they let things escalate further than they had before. It was a night in the office where things finally moved a bit further, but not as far as they thought they would. Sharon was staying with Brenda as she closed up a case because they were heading to Sharon's condo that night. Brenda's blinds were closed, as well as the door, and Brenda was sitting at her small table with Sharon. Sharon was helping her with something when Brenda accidentally ran her foot across Sharon's leg, making the older of the two let out a shaky breath. By now they often found themselves trying to control the urge to lean over and kiss the other, especially when they were at work, but this time Brenda didn't stop herself. She moved over and kissed her, soft lips gliding against each other, bodies easily heating to each other. It had been a little over a week since they shared more than a goodnight kiss, and both of them realized how needy they were as they were kissing aggressively.

Brenda's lips quickly started to move down Sharon's neck; a hot trail of kisses down her neck as it extended, her head lolling back. Sharon's hands were on Brenda's back, fingers squeezing her as she tried to hold in the moans that were threatening to escape her mouth. Brenda's tongue and lips were all over her pulse point, teasing it and making her squirm in her seat. Sharon could hear the sound of Gabriel talking to someone, the sound of faint laughter, and the sound of feet on the ground. Sharon started to roll her hips as she heard these things, her senses on overload. Brenda's hand was on her breast under her shirt, but she hadn't even noticed it getting there. Brenda's fingers were rolling her nipple as her mouth sucked on every inch of her neck, biting softly, sucking roughly, most likely leaving a few marks that she prayed her jacket would cover when she left Brenda's office with her.

Sharon was biting her lip, sure it would start bleeding if Brenda didn't stop teasing her like that. Brenda did stop, but not the way that Sharon knew she should. Brenda looked into her eyes, eyes dark, wicked grin on her lips as her hand slid down to her hip, and Sharon knew exactly what was going through the blonde's mind. Brenda didn't slide her hand in her pants like she wanted, or like Sharon had expected, but she rubbed her through her pants. Sharon couldn't hold back, hips rolling, pushing down on her hand as a moan ripped through her. Brenda quickly covered her mouth with her other hand, holding back the moans, but Sharon's a screamer, which Brenda soon learned. It was the sound of quietness that let them know someone had heard them. Brenda tried to stop, but Sharon wouldn't let her, hips pushing roughly against her hand. Sharon, though she'd never admit it, has always been a bit of an exhibitionist, and though they couldn't see, she now knew they could hear, and that sent her so close to the edge, almost about to explode, but then Brenda jumped away, hearing someone at the door.

That night they were almost caught by Taylor, and Brenda vowed to never let herself slip at work, and Sharon told herself that she wouldn't rest until Brenda gave her that orgasm she was so close to getting. But it wasn't that night that she got it. That night was full of kisses, but Brenda couldn't bring herself to go past the kissing, and Sharon never begged for sex. The next few weeks were awkward between them, neither of them bringing up what happened in Brenda's office, and neither of them crossing the line that Brenda had put there. They still had their goodnight kisses, had their make-out sessions, and they had nights when they just hung around the condo.

Everything changed on Sharon's birthday, though. Brenda couldn't not get her something, and even though Sharon told her that she didn't really celebrate her birthday, Brenda still knew that she should get her a present and do something special with her. They ended up going out to dinner, and then dancing, which was fun until the tango became a little too heated for them and they started to realize that they rather be back at Sharon's condo. Brenda didn't give her her gift until they got back to her condo. Brenda had no idea what to get a woman who seemed to have everything she needed and wanted, so she framed one of their pictures and gave it to her. Sharon loved it, which made Brenda happy, which led to kissing. These kisses weren't like any of the others. Sharon and Brenda kissed slowly, their lips brushing as they smiled at each other. They kissed all the way to the bedroom, lips soft and lingering as they fell onto the bed. Sharon pushed her body against Brenda's, her dress sliding up her body as she smiled down at the younger woman. That night as they kissed they whispered words to each other, caressed each other tenderly, smiled the entire time, and simply enjoyed the feelings that were growing in them both.

Things between them became less about the heat between them and more about the growing connection between them. They started to go out more together, have Friday night dinners out, moving movie night to Saturday. They went dancing every now and then, and they took pictures together, making memories. Brenda even convinced Sharon to go with her to a carnival, which neither had done in years. They soon realized something, something that should have been clear before. They were falling for each other, falling quickly. Things went like this until Sharon's kids came home for Christmas, surprising her at the same time. Brenda and Sharon were in the bedroom having one of their long make-out sessions and didn't hear the doorbell when it rang. It wasn't until she heard the door close and heard her daughter calling her name that she knew they were there.

–

Brenda, shocked by the sound of someone's voice, jumps, turning her head to the door. Sharon groans, getting up from the bed, looking for her shirt that was thrown to the floor about an hour ago. Brenda quickly looks for her own shirt and her cardigan, realizing that they are both in the living room. Sharon quietly pushes the door closed the rest of the way, turning to Brenda, who in return crosses her arms over her body like she's protecting herself. Sharon doesn't know what to say, but she can hear her kids out there, talking, and she knows they know she's home because one of them just said it. Brenda looks around the room, looking to make sure her clothes aren't really in the room, just out of sight, but they aren't.

"I can't find my shirt," Brenda announces in a whisper.

Sharon moves to her drawer, getting out one of her tank tops and passing it to her. "I'll be right back," she tells her.

Brenda's eyes widen, eyebrows raising. "Back? You want me to stay in here?" Brenda quickly puts the shirt on. "I'm not gonna hide in here from your kids when it's obvious that someone else is clearly here."

Sharon purses her lips, folding her arms. "You do whatever you want then, we both know you always do." Sharon starts to walk away, but Brenda grabs her by her arm. "Brenda, let go of my arm."

Brenda loosens her grip, but doesn't let go. "Don't get mad at me because I don't want to hide like some dirty little secret, Shar."

Sharon takes Brenda's hand off her and then walks out of the room. All three of her kids are in this living room, the three of them whispering about something. Sharon slides her hands into her jean pockets and then clears her throat, making the three of them jump. Annabel, her youngest, drops what is clearly Brenda's shirt and then turns around with the rest of them. Sharon's eyes follow the pink shirt as it falls back to the sofa and then her eyes meet Annabel's green ones, Rachel's gray, and Mark's green-gray ones. They all have a similar questioning look and then finally, Annabel smiles, walking up to her mother.

"We rang the bell, but you didn't answer," she says, hugging her mother, smelling an unfamiliar perfume on her skin, one that wasn't her mother at all. "What were you doing?"

"Anna, we said we weren't going to do this yet," Rachel, the oldest of them all, hisses. "Hey, Mom," she says in an apologetic tone.

Sharon walks the rest of the way into the living room, leaning against a wall. "What are you guys doing here? Haven't I taught you that you don't just show up without calling first?"

"That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Mark sits down, pushing Brenda's shirt and bag over. "We thought it would be nice to come home for Christmas. We also thought you might like the company since grandma told us that you canceled the plans we already had because you had to work."

"Which brings me to my next question," says Annabel, who also takes a seat. "Since when do you work during the holidays?"

"If the three of you came here to badger me, then you might as well leave now," Sharon tells them, annoyed, moving to gather Brenda's things.

Rachel frowns, watching her mother. "So who's stuff is that?" Sharon glares up at her. "Mom," she says like a warning.

"Is she still here?" Annabel asks, though she knows the answer already.

Sharon groans, closing her eyes for a moment. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't want Brenda to meet her kids any time soon, and she's not even sure if Brenda actually wants to meet them. The last few people she dated didn't meet her kids, and there was a reason for it. She loves her kids, loves them with all her heart, but things always went wrong with the people she dated once they met her kids, and Sharon's not prepared for things to go wrong with Brenda. Sharon has enjoyed the past months they shared together and would hate to see it all come to an end. But before she even has a chance to say anything Brenda comes out of the room, walking down the short hall and entering the living room.

Brenda avoids the questioning eyes, only meeting Sharon's as she reaches for her bag and then picks up her jacket. "I'm gonna go now," she tells her, voice vacant, brown eyes not shining.

Sharon feels a pang in her heart and follows her to the door, wanting her to stay, but knowing she can't. She follows her out of the apartment, closing the door behind them. "Brenda, wait," she pleads, following her on bare feet. Brenda stops, turning around slowly, her eyes cold. "I'll call you later."

"Don't bother," she tells her, buttoning a button on her jacket.

Sharon purses her lips, moving closer to Brenda, taking her hand into hers even though the blonde tries to pull away. "I'm going to call you later, and I'd appreciate it if you would at least answer." Brenda looks away. "I'm not trying to hide you from my kids," she tells her. "I'm just not ready."

Brenda sighs, understanding, but unable to let it go that she feels like that's exactly what she's trying to do. "You should get back in there," Brenda murmurs, not looking at her.

Sharon's eyes narrow behind her glasses and she lets go of Brenda's hand. "I'll still call you," she whispers sadly.

Brenda pulls Sharon to her, kissing her quickly, but roughly. "I won't answer," she tells her against her lips. Sharon tries to pull away, but Brenda keeps her there. "Maybe tomorrow you could try again," she suggests, kissing her again, this time softly. This kiss shows them that there's hope.

–

It's been a little over a week and Brenda and Sharon have seen each other only once and have spoken on the phone only twice. Brenda went to Atlanta for Christmas, and Sharon spent the time with her kids. Her kids were finally gone again, all their questions about Brenda answered, and all their concerns put at ease. Sharon's feeling better about everything now that her kids seem to be okay with it, but Brenda's still not talking to her much. She's not sure where she and Brenda really are in their relationship now, but she wants to see the other woman. She thinks about just showing up at her house, but decides against it just as quickly. She ends up sending her a text message, asking her to come by if she can.

It's already midnight when Sharon's doorbell rings, and she was just about to go to sleep, thinking Brenda wasn't coming. She doesn't bother throwing any clothes on, knowing that nobody else would show up at this time. She looks out the peephole, making sure it's Brenda and then lets her in, the lights from the hallway shining into her dark apartment. She squints her eyes, waving the blonde in. Brenda offers Sharon a small smile and then walks in, going straight to the back, leaving Sharon to close and lock the door. Sharon goes into her kitchen and gets a bottle of wine and two glasses before she goes back to the bedroom. Brenda's taking off her clothes when Sharon comes in the room, and for a moment Sharon just watches her, her body heating as Brenda undresses herself.

Brenda turns her head, looking at Sharon quickly and then goes on with undressing herself, not stopping until she's in her boy shorts and cotton bra. She puts her clothes on the chair in the corner and then sits on the bed, looking up at Sharon as she finally enters the room all the way, walking over to the bed. Brenda moves back on the bed and sits against the headboard, moving over to the side that she's claimed as her own, which used to be Sharon's. Sharon sits the wine down and then gets on the bed, getting on her knees in front of Brenda, looking at her with a sad look in her eyes. She reaches out and strokes Brenda's face, her touch soft and almost not there.

"I'm glad you came," Sharon tells her. "I thought you were mad at me or something."

Brenda smiles sadly, turning her head and kissing Sharon's palm. "I've been busy lately, and I needed a little time to think about all of this between us." Sharon nods, settling down and reaching for the wine glasses and then the bottle. "I missed you," Brenda admits, taking the bottle and opening it.

The corner of Sharon's mouth curves up, a small smile forming on her lips. "I missed you as well," she tells her as Brenda pours them both big glasses of Merlot.

Brenda sighs, putting the bottle down on the nightstand and taking a big gulp of the wine, letting it penetrate her taste buds. "It feels good to finally be able to see you. I was going to call you yesterday, but I didn't know if you wanted to see me or not."

Sharon sits down in front of her, looking at her over the top of her glass as she drinks her wine slowly. She licks her lips, cradling the glass in her hand. "I always want to see you."

Brenda smiles, leaning forward and kissing Sharon. "I've missed kissing your lips," she whispers against them. Sharon hums softly, moving closer to her, brushing her lips against hers. "I've missed feeling your skin against mine," she goes on. Sharon moans, brushing her lips against hers again. "I've missed hearing you moan," she purrs, eliciting a moan from Sharon again.

"Put the wine down," is all Sharon can say, her body heating quickly.

Brenda grins mischievously, taking both their glasses and putting them on the nightstand. "Lie back," Brenda whispers, straddling her. Sharon goes, green eyes darkening and staring into Brenda's. Brenda moves down, her lips kissing slowly up Sharon's neck, across her jaw, and finally her lips. Sharon slides her hands up her back, fingers lacing in blonde hair as she kisses her soft lips. Brenda closes her eyes letting Sharon's kisses melt her insides, turning her into goo.

Sharon moans against Brenda's lip, feeling the blonde's tongue slide against hers slowly, seeking entrance. Sharon not only gives her what she wants, but she also surrenders to her, letting the blonde take control of her mouth. Brenda pushes her body against hers hardly, her hands moving to the bed, holding herself up as she kisses Sharon. Her tongue slowly licks Sharon's, teasing her as she lets out a soft moan sound, bodies heating further. Brenda kisses her teasingly, her tongue slowly licking a part of her mouth, moving back when Sharon tries to move closer. Brenda smirks, licking her lips as she moves back to her mouth, lips ghosting over hers, hot breath teasing. Sharon groans, wanting to feel Brenda's mouth on hers, but Brenda doesn't give in, only allowing her the feeling of her hot breath and her tongue sneaking out for a quick flick across her lip.

"Brenda," she whines. "Kiss me," she whispers, trying to pull Brenda back to her, but Brenda takes her hands away, putting them on her hips instead.

Brenda leans down to Sharon's ear, hot breath caressing it. "I want to do much more than kiss you," she admits and she can feel Sharon's heart speeding up against her.

Sharon slides her hands up Brenda's sides, turning her head to look at the woman who is starting to kiss her way down her neck. "Mmmm," she moans softly, head rolling back slightly, her pulse rising.

Brenda licks against her pulse point, feeling blood rushing beneath her, Sharon's body pulsating rapidly. Brenda looks up at Sharon, taking in the mess of curls that frames that beautiful face she loves so much. She sits back up, kissing along her jaw, making soft sounds with each kiss, her eyes on Sharon's. Sharon licks her lips, breathing heavily through her parted lips as she watches Brenda's lips slide across her face, her kisses everywhere. She keeps her hands on Brenda's back as Brenda kisses her cheek, her nose, her other cheek, her forehead, her chin, no place being left un-kissed.

"I've missed you so much," Brenda whispers, finally coming to her lips. "So much," she repeats, pressing her lips against Sharon's. Sharon makes a soft sound against her lips and Brenda kisses her bottom lip, slowly sucking it into her mouth, her tongue gliding across it. Sharon moans softly, head tilting back again, and Brenda takes the opportunity to let her tongue push into her mouth, caressing the roof of it.

Sharon can feel the heat from Brenda's panties, the slight dampness, as she pushes against her. Sharon can feel her own wetness coating her panties, her blood rushing down her body, all of her nerves seeming to spark up. She looks into Brenda's eyes, her eyes crinkling as she lets Brenda's tongue trace her lips, the touch teasing her. She slides her hand up the small woman's back, unclasping her bra. Brenda sits up, allowing it to fall off. Sharon, hungry eyes and all, looks down to Brenda's breasts, licking her lips as she slowly brings her hands to them. Brenda's head falls back, her hands holding on to Sharon's chest as the woman starts to caress her breasts. Sharon loves Brenda's breasts, which was surprising at first because she had never had a thing for breasts during the other times she spent with women.

Brenda moans as Sharon's fingers move to her nipples, tweaking them as her eyes stay on hers. Brenda's eyes are dark, smoldering look in them as she looks back at Sharon. Brenda moves her hand to Sharon's breast, sliding her hand into the cup and simply holding it. Sharon's eyelids flutter for a moment, her fingers squeezing a little hard on the pebbles between them. Brenda moans, biting her lip. Sharon slowly rakes her fingers down Brenda's body, her eyes following them as they get down to her waist, fingers teasing the skin under her panties' waistband. Brenda's hips push forward, her own eyes on Sharon's hands as well.

"I wanna take these off," Sharon tells her in a husky whisper.

Brenda rolls off, getting on her knees; Sharon gets up as well. "Go ahead," she tells her.

Sharon kisses Brenda, her body pushed against hers. She kisses her hardly, roughly, making the blonde moan loudly, hand behind her as she holds on to the wall, keeping them both up. Sharon's hands are on Brenda's back, moving lower and lower, taking her time with her hands while her lips do the opposite. They've never made it this far. They had an unspoken rule about keeping their panties on, knowing that if they were to come off they wouldn't be able to control themselves. Sharon's a little nervous about taking this new step, but it's a type of nervousness that's making her excited at the same time. Her hands cup her ass, squeezing as she uses her tongue to slide against Brenda's mouth.

Brenda groans, Sharon's hands feeling delicious on her ass, nails pushing into through her boy shorts. Brenda's melting, body turning into a puddle of arousal as Sharon continues her assault on every nerve in her body. It feels like Heaven and Hell at the same time. It's both sinful and perfect, two things mixing amazingly. She moans into Sharon's mouth, her free hand moving to her neck, keeping her mouth to hers. Sharon's tongue pushes against her own, the two of them dancing a familiar dance as their hearts race against each other.

Sharon starts to slide the black boy shorts down incredibly slow as they kiss each other. Sharon lets the boy shorts stay around her knees, moving her hands back up those tight thighs. Her fingers leave behind goosebumps in their wake, moving slowly as she goes up her body, taking her time. They break their kiss, foreheads leaning against each other as their hot breaths meet, their chests pushing against each other. They stare into each other's eyes, both of them thinking the same thing. Tonight they were going to cross another boundary.

Brenda takes her hand from the wall and brings both her hands to Sharon's body, moving back a little as she pulls Sharon's bra from her body, letting it fall between them. She also pulls Sharon's panties down, leaving them pooled around her knees like her own. She brings her hands to Sharon's breasts, squeezing them softly before just holding them in her hands, looking into green eyes. Sharon's fingers are gliding across her skin, taking their time to outline every inch of her body that she can reach. Brenda's shivering slightly, her body hot, but Sharon's touch is making her react that way.

"I can feel your heart racing," Brenda whispers, her breath hot as it floats across Sharon's lips.

Sharon smiles. "You have that effect on me," Sharon whispers back, fingers dancing over her spine.

"You always know the right thing to say, don't you?" Brenda smiles brightly, eyes dark, but still shining slightly in the dark.

Sharon pecks Brenda's lips. "To you, yes," she responds. "I know what you like to hear, and it helps that it's all true."

"Then tell me somethin' else I'd like to hear," she requests.

Sharon licks her lips, moving to Brenda's ear. "I wanna touch you right now," she whispers. "I want to feel my fingers against you, my mouth on every inch of your body, and I want my tongue inside you." Brenda moans softly, a small tremble moving through her. "I want to fuck you, Brenda Leigh," she purrs. "I want to fuck you so badly."

Brenda groans, kissing the side of Sharon's neck. "I don't think I've ever wanted you more than I want you right now," she mumbles against her skin.

Sharon closes her eyes, feeling Brenda's words and her kisses against her. "How much do you want me?" Sharon's question is husked into her ear, hot and wet.

"A lot," she responds, kissing her shoulder. "So much," she tells her.

"Are you wet?" Sharon questions, already knowing she is, though, but always loving when Brenda would tell her that she's wet.

Brenda moans, nodding her head. She moves her kisses down a little, her lips over her collarbone, kissing along it. "I'm very wet," she admits. "I've been wet since I decided I would come here," she goes on, kissing slightly freckled skin. She sits up completely, looking into her eyes. "I'm wet just for you," she purrs.

Sharon moans softly, biting her lip as she slides her hand down and then up her thigh. "Open your legs some." Brenda opens them a little, giving Sharon just enough room to slide her hand between her thighs. They both moan when Sharon's fingers slide against her hot center, slow and deliberate as she strokes her puffy folds a few times, purposely pushing hardly on her clit as she pulls away. "You're soaked," she whispers hotly, bringing her fingers to them so she can see.

"I'm very turned on," she explains in an almost shy way.

Sharon smiles, pecking her lips softly. "I can see," she responds and then looks at her fingers. She licks her lips and then brings the three fingers to her mouth, her tongue licking up the middle one. She moans at the dark taste of Brenda as she watches the blonde lick her lips, eyes almost hiding in the dark as they turn black. "You taste good," Sharon whispers, licking her fingers. "Really good," she moans, sucking one of the fingers into her mouth.

Brenda can feel herself growing wetter as she watches Sharon's tongue lick her wetness from her fingers. She feels like she might explode from watching her, the scene in front of her hotter than anything she's ever seen before. She moves her hands down Sharon's body, wanting to feel every part of her. She can feel Sharon's abdominal muscles twitching, her body eager to feel something. Brenda leans forward, kissing her on the neck, her kiss telling her she wants her. Then, she kisses her on the shoulder, and then looks up at her as she moves to her clavicle, her kiss saying she needs her. She slowly kisses down her body, her kisses saying exactly where she's heading. She kisses over the scar from Sharon's surgery years ago, her kiss telling Sharon that she still finds her beautiful, and then finally she kisses over the place where her pelvic bone lays, and that kiss says she's going to have her right now.

Sharon moans, her hand moving to Brenda's head, moving blonde hair to the side so she can see Brenda's eyes. Brenda looks up at her as she kisses the same spot again, her hand pushing her slightly, urging her to sit down. Sharon slowly sits, kicking her panties off, her legs instantly spreading as she keeps her eyes on Brenda. Brenda takes off her boy shorts and then starts dropping kisses on Sharon's quivering thighs. Brenda lets her tongue slowly slide up her thigh, her eyes on Sharon's. Sharon's watching her, her head raised and her eyes locked on Brenda's. Brenda smiles, licking up her other thigh. Sharon lets out a soft sound, her hips bucking slightly, her body showing exactly where Brenda's attention is needed.

"Come here," Sharon whispers, voice dripping with arousal. She holds her hand out and Brenda takes it, draping her body over Sharon's. Sharon laces their fingers together and uses her other hand to caress Brenda's cheek, eyes gleaming in the dark.

Brenda smiles, head pushing into the hand. "You're cryin'," Brenda whispers, taking her free hand to Sharon's face, wiping away the stray tear. Sharon closes her eyes, and then blinks a few times. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You just make me very happy," she whispers, stroking Brenda's face.

Brenda's smile gets impossibly wide, her heart fluttering in her chest. "The feeling is mutual," she tells her, kissing her lips softly. Brenda smiles against her lips, holding her hand in one hand and her face in the other.

Sharon lets out a soft moan, pulling Brenda closer to her and rolling them over at the same time. She kisses her passionately as she pushes up until she's on her knees, her hands moving to either side of Brenda's body, holding herself up. Brenda's body is trying to push up, wanting to feel Sharon against her, but Sharon wants to feel Brenda in a different way. She pulls back from the kiss, lips kiss-bruised, eyes smoldering. Brenda watches her as she lets her fingers glide across her sweaty skin, feeling herself grow painfully aroused as Sharon's fingertips cross her body like a feather. Sharon's eyes are following her fingers, admiring the simple beauty of the other woman. Brenda watches her, her heart pounding in her chest as she tries to see what Sharon sees, tries to figure out what's going through her mind.

Sharon meets Brenda's eyes again, small smile on her thin lips. She gets on one knee, pulling Brenda by her hips, bringing her close to her, and then urges one of Brenda's legs to wrap around her. She leans forward, her other leg positioning itself perfectly so their centers press against each other. Sharon's eyes flutter, the smooth, wet, hot center pressed against her own feels amazing. She looks up into Brenda's eyes as she starts to slowly push down, hips barely moving as she rocks, getting her body used to the position, and letting Brenda become comfortable as well. Brenda brings her hands to Sharon's shoulders, caressing her softly.

Brenda licks her lips, her eyes locked with Sharon's. She moans softly, her hips start to roll as well, her center deliciously rolling against Sharon's, the other woman's wetness mixing with hers. Sharon's breathing through her parted lips, her hips pushing, her clit rubbing against Brenda's liquid heat. It feels better than she thought it would. Brenda's body and hers are connecting in a way they've never connected; the two of them are becoming one.

"Ahhh," Brenda half-moans half-grunts. Brenda rolls her hips a little faster, her head falling back a little as she seeks more friction. Sharon ducks her head, sucking on a sensitive spot on Brenda's neck, her lips and teeth working together. "Oh," she moans softly, arms going around Sharon's neck. She pulls her closer with her leg, her hips rocking up to meet Sharon's body. Sharon sucks harder, moans being muffled. Brenda's eyes flutter and then shut.

Sharon grips the bed tighter, her hips pushing harder, her back arching as she rolls against Brenda. She kisses her way up to her ear, her breath hot as it caresses it. She licks the shell of her ear, feeling Brenda tremble beneath her, her hips starting to roll a little harder. Sharon groans loudly in her ear, her body pushing against Brenda's, her hips rocking, her blood rushing. She sucks Brenda's ear into her mouth, nibbling on it, sucking on it, teasing her just the way she knows she likes it. Brenda's arms wrap around her, her hands possessively clinging to her back as she counters her hips to Sharon's.

"Scratch me," Sharon whispers, almost begging as her hips start to rock faster, her breathing more erratic. Brenda lightly scratches her back, but it's not enough for her. Sharon needs more. Sharon pushes down on Brenda's lithe body with more force, her wet center sliding against Brenda's as she thrusts her hips. She sucks Brenda's ear back into her mouth, sucking roughly, teeth scraping it.

"Oh God," Brenda moans, arching up, nails roughly scratching into Sharon's smooth back. She can feel her clit pushing harder against Sharon, her climax building inside her quickly, her body anticipating the rush she knows will come.

Sharon uses her leg for leverage, sitting up with one hand behind her, her chest pushed forward as she rocks harder. She looks down at Brenda, licking her lips as she grabs her own hip, pushing harder against Brenda. Sharon shudders, her eyes squeezing tightly, her mouth hung open in a silent moan. Her body rocks fast, the headboard starting to hit the wall, but she can feel that she's closed and Brenda's nails are sticking in her thigh, her moans loud, and she knows she's closed as well. She groans, head falling back as she rubs her center against Brenda's with more force.

"Ooh. Right there," she groans, back arching, her sweaty body trembling under her.

Sharon rolls her hips, her friction getting more intense. "Oh. Mmmmmm. _God!_ I'm gonna..." Sharon groans, head falling back further, her entire body arching as Brenda grabs onto her hips, holding her to her.

Brenda comes within seconds, her body becoming lifeless as she falls down, bright light behind her eyelids as she lies there in complete bliss. She lets out a soft moan, her legs falling down flat against the bed, the sweat soaking the sheet. Sharon disentangles their limps, moving down to Brenda's center with her mouth. Brenda shrieks, sitting up, trying to pull away, but Sharon holds her with her hands on her hips.

"No," she tries to protest. "I can't orgasm twice in a row. I have to wait," she explains breathlessly, her hand covering her center.

Sharon smirks, pulling her hand away. "I bet you can," she whispers, her eyes on the puffy, red center in front of her. Brenda tries to pull away again and Sharon look up into her eyes. "Trust me," she whispers.

Brenda goes to say something, but Sharon's tongue licks up her center and she suddenly can't form any words. She watches as Sharon's tongue licks at her quickly, merciless as she flicks her tongue over every centimeter of her, licking off both of their juices. Brenda moans, hips rolling, her body already heated all over again, almost like she never cooled down. Her head falls back as Sharon's tongue slips inside her, curving and licking her. She lets out a sound that's somewhere between a scream and a moan, the intensity of Sharon's tongue feeling both painful and pleasurable. Fritz could never get her close like this so quickly, but Sharon's tongue seemed to be doing it perfectly.

Sharon licks, and sucks, her mouth devouring her. She keeps her eyes on her the whole time; she watches the rise and fall of her chest, the glistening glow on her body, the flush, and the sheer signs of her arousal. Sharon moves her mouth to the bundle of nerves and instantly feels Brenda's hand on her head, pulling her hair, trying to make her move a way, but Sharon's not giving up. Sharon can feel the blood rushing to her clit, her body enjoying it. She sucks roughly, enjoying the desperate cries Brenda's making. Brenda pulls more roughly on her hair, but it only powers her on, making her enjoy it more. One day Sharon will tell Brenda how much it turns her on to have her hair pulled.

Brenda breathes raggedly, her body sweaty and trembling. "Sharon," she moans, her voice hoarse. She feels like she's on fire, burning and there's no help for her. She's at a high she's never reached, her body aching both painfully and pleasurably, the line between the two so thin that it's almost nonexistent. Her hips are thrusting erratically, bucking and pushing against Sharon's mouth, but she's not sure she can handle this. "God, oh, God. Sh-Sh-Shar- Fuck." Brenda falls back on the bed, hands gripping the sheets. Brenda groans, entire body arching, head being thrown from side to side. "I can't," she tells her, almost begging her to stop, but then she feels the first sign of her orgasm hitting her. "Mmmmm. Don't stop. Don't. You. Dare. Stop."

Sharon sucks hardly until Brenda comes, her mouth moving down to capture the creaminess into her mouth as it spills from her core. Sharon moans, licking slowly, feeling Brenda trembling as she drinks from her like she's a fountain. Sharon gets every drop and then kisses up Brenda's sweaty, trembling body, all the way to her lips that are parted, air pushing through them. Sharon kisses the corner of her mouth, her lips slowly brushing against it and then on the other side. Brenda moans, too tired to do anything else.

"I knew you could do it," Sharon whispers before she kisses her lips fully. Brenda kisses her back, lazy strokes of their lips, soft moans filling the air. Sharon smiles into the kiss, her body and Brenda's molding together as they kiss slowly. Sharon pulls the cover over them, kissing Brenda deeply, but slowly. This kiss was a promise. This kiss meant there would always be something between them.

This kiss meant forever.

The End.

Reviews?


End file.
